Recuerdos
by YamikoE
Summary: Recuerdo el año en el que cumpli los quince, llevo aquella maldita epoca grabada en mi corazon... /// Oneshort SasuSaku Universo alterno narrado por Sasuke


**Universo Alterno.**

**Oneshort SasuSaku.**

**Recuerdos.**

* * *

La historia de mi vida no es como la de cualquiera, mi historia es esta:

Recuerdo bien el año en el que cumpli los quince, ese año fue un total desastre, no se si recordaran lo que paso el verano de 1945, si si, bien, si no, abran un maldito libro de historia y averiguenlo.

Nos acababamos de mudar a un pueblucho, no comprendia por que, ese lugar no era para nosotros, solo sabia que mis quejas y las criticas de mi hermano no servian de nada, resignados, ambos, solo pudimos poner mala cara y hacer lo que nos dictaban nuestros padres.

Aquel pueblo, apartado de la sociedad, no era nada nustro estilo, era demaciado distinto, no nos adaptariamos a esa puta ciudad, o almenos eso pense yo al principio. Llegamos una tarde soleada, a diferencia de mi ciudad natal, en donde no habia mucho sol. Todos ahi eran bien bronceados, y nosotros, fuimos desde siempre de piel palida, definitivamente no teniamos nada en comun con los de allá. A ellos les gustaba la playa, yo, la odiaba, detestaba sentir la aspera arena bajo mis pies, odiaba ponerme bajo el sol, pero claro, como todo joven, me intrigaba el misterioso mar, pero el contacto con el frio y salado mar... no era para mi. En cuanto llegamos, me di cuenta de que yo no iba ahi, que no lograria adaptarme.

Mi familia eran los propietarios de la casa más grande de la ciudad, pero aun asi, era solo un cuarto del tamaño de la casa que dejamos atras. Nunca me gusto la casa, y hasta ahora años despues, no soporto ni verla en las fotos. No me gustaba mi cuarto, era paqueña, muy, y además debia compartirla con mi hermano. Eso para mi, fue rebajarse demaciado. "Si mis amigos me vieran asi, se burlarian de mi" me habia quejado con mis padres, quienes ni se molestaron en regañarme, mi madre ni siquiera le dio con empesar con su usual discurso de aprecia lo que tienes. Cosa que en verdad significaba que algo malo pasaba; una noche en que no lograba entregarme al dulce sueño de Morfeo, semanas despues de instalarnos, se lo comente a mi hermano, él en su cama dandome la espalda me dijo que era algo del que mamá no queria que me enterara, pero que él veia como mi derecho el saber que pasaba.

Nuestra madre estaba enferma, muy enferma... e iba a morir, esa habia sido la casa de su infancia, esa su ciudad, y por ello nos quedariamos para contentarla. A mi me parecio una razón más que comprencible, pero ¿Por que ella no queria que yo supiera? Bien, no me gustaba tener que hacerme una idea de como seria la vida sin ella, pero, habria podido hacer mucho para ayudarla, no la habria echo enfadar tanto. Hubiera podido hacer tantas cosas que no logre hacer antes de que se fuera...

Como el destino es cruel de vez en cuando, la misma noche en que me entere de lo que le pasaba a mi madre, esta fue internada en el hospital, estaba cada vez peor, tal vez ni alcanzara a pasar la semana. Pero ella era fuerte, yo lo sabia... ella lucho hasta el ultimo momento y se que nunca perdio las esperanzas de volver sana a casa... no, no las perdio... hasta que un mes despues de haber sido internada, el cancer la vencio... me hubiera gustado estar ahi, para despedirme... pero a esas horas yo estaba en clases... si solo la hubiera visto una vez más...

No asisti a su funeral, yo queria, pero mi hermano y mi padre quisieron ahorrarme el dolor de ver a mi madre livida en una tumba bajando hacia el hoyo bien cavado en donde permaneceria durante el resto de la eternidada... despues del dia en que mi madre fue por el camino del que uno no puede volver, no quise hacer nada, durante muchisimo tiempo no pude hacer nada más que lamentar la perdida de mi amada madre.

Pasó el tiempo y tras decidir que nos quedariamos en esa ciudad hasta que yo terminara mis estudios, mi padre tuvo que ir al sur de Japon por los negocios, y mi hermano, estaba en el universidad, no contaba con nadie más que con migo mismo... y ella, Sakura, mi dulce flor de cereso, habia estado a mi lado cuando mi madre me dejo, estuvo siempre a mi lado, y fue ella quien me saco del infierno en el que se habia convertido mi maldita y vacia vida.

Al tenerla a mi lado, todo se arreglo, por un tiempo la vida me parecio dulce, todo era hermoso segun ella ¿y quien no se tragaria eso de que la vida es color de rosa si ella nunca dejaba de sonreir y de mostrarse alegre ante todo lo que pasara? Sakura Haruno me hiso ver lo hermoso que puede ser la vida si uno se propone a mimarla de esta forma... La vida era color de rosas... Era rosa, rosa palido como su sueve cabello... _Era..._

El verano llego pronto y todo parecia perfecto, a pesar de que Sakura no estaba con migo, sabiamos, ambos, que pronto nos volveriamos a ver, que pronto estariamos riendo juntos(sí, sí, yo se reir¡aun que no lo crean!), que pronto estariamos viendo denuevo el atardecer juntos. Pero por muy hermoso que se veia el futuro, por muy prometedor que parecia, nada fue como esperabamos, justo cuando mi vida parecia llena, completa... Sucedio...

En silencio un avion sobrevolo los cielos de la ciudad mientras niños jugaban inocentemente con la pelota por ultima vez en sus vidas, familias desayunaban felizmente sin saber que pronto no podrian volver a verse más, hombres se despedian de sus mujeres para siempre, creyendo estar llendo al trabajo como todos los dias, mujeres alimentaban a sus bebes por ultima vez... Todos en la ciudad miraban con la frente en alto hacia un nuevo dia... _Por ultima vez..._ Y Sakura, mi dulce Sakura, vestida en su kimono, tan preciosa como siempre, esperaba anciosa mi llamada de todas las mañanas...

-

-

-

-

Tres dias tras la tragedia de la ciudad, volvi a la ciudad, estaba todo en ruinas, la maldita bomba habia acabado con todo aquello que alguna vez conoci... mi casa, era solo un monton de restos chamuscados, la secundaria eran tablones que apenas se mantenian en pie, el parque en donde solia pasear con Sakura, estaba decierto, no habia rastro de ninguno de los muchisimos árboles, apenas si se podia ver un maldito hospital improvisado que habia mandado el gobierno.

Aun concervaba una esperanza de que mi dulce flor estuviera viva, tenia que estarlo. La alegria de volvela a ver fue inmensa, aun que el dolor que senti fue mucho mayor. Estaba mal herida, sus hermosos ojos jade ya no tenian ni una pizca de alegria en ellos, ni se veia tampoco la chispa jugetona que solia tener... y su sedoso pelo estaba tan corto como el mio. Se veia atormentada, herida, pareciara tan increiblemente indefensa, me dieron ganas de abrasarla y no dejar que nadia volviera a herirla, cuanto me hubiera gustado retorcer los cuellos de los malditos que le habian echo todo eso, me degustaria matando de una forma dolorosa...

-Sasuke... – me miro con lagrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que veia su hermoso rostro contraido por la angustia – Sasuke... – volvio a llamarme, la estreche contra mi pecho – tenia tantas ganas de verte... – susurro mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Dios ¿que habia echo ese angel mio para merecer aquello? Estaba claro, mi niña como todos los que estaban en ese hospital, moririan pronto. Yo tambien me afligi al pensar que la perderia, la estreche con más fuerza, creyendo que asi no me la quitarian.

-Gracias... – se aparto de mi para verme a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban tan claros que no pude evitar ver atravez de ellos y leer su alma... ella sabia que no tennia mucho tiempo. – Gracias... por haber venido – me sonrio con dulsura como si me estubiera diciendo que queria comer un helado antes de volver a su casa, a ver si yo la acompañaba.

-No se merecen – me sente a su lado en la camilla y vi unos pajarillos de papel sobre su mesita de noche.

-Son para la vida eterna... – dijo tomando uno – deberia de tener cien – sonrio con amargura – pero solo llevo diez...

Hablamos un rato y cuando sali del hospital, decidi que Sakura viviria, viviria eternamente. Me pase le noche entera haciendo pajaros de papel, todos se preguntaban en donde habian que dado los papeles de la casa y las revistas, pero nadie se percato de lo que hacia. Por la mañana apenas asomo el sol, me fui corriendo al hospital, ella aun dormia, parecia un angel caido del cielo y no estaba dispuesto a que volviera, aun no. Colgue los pjaritos sobre su camay cuando termine, ella ya habia despertado y me veia con una gran sonrisa de sincera gratitud y unos ojos llenos de... amor.

-Gracias, Sasuke – una lagrima se le escapo, la abrase con ternura y le bese el cabello, habia perdido a una mujer importante para mi, pero no iba a dejar que me quitaran a _mi _niña(N.A: Posesivo ¬¬)

-Sakura... no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti, no dejare que te pase nada, lo prometo... pero por favor... no me dejes... – me aleje de ella para mirarla a los ojos – yo... – inspire profundamente – Sakura, yo... yo te... – me puso su dedo indice sobre los labios.

-Sasuke... – me miro con ternura – hay que ser honestos, la vida es hermosa, es verdad, pero solo mirame, aqui estoy solo por que asi lo desee, deseaba verte una vez más, pero este deceo no puede ser eterno, tarde o temprano acabara... por favor no me hagas las cosas más dificiles – me miro con una sonrisa, pero no era para nada una sonrisa de alegria.

-Sakura... – a mi tambien se me escapo una lagrima(¿no se esperaban que Sasuke Uchiha pudiera llorar? Bueno, soy humano ¿no?).

-No estes tristes... – que facil era decirlo – todo estara bien, pero promete algo.

-Lo que quieras... – le acaricie su mejilla mientras sentia como el dolor de saber que la perderia se apoderaba de mi.

Me sonrio, una sonrisa en la cual me parecio ver entuciasmo, algo que me confundio.

-Quiero que vivas la vida, que la disfrutes al maximo, disfrutala por mi... – asenti con la cabeza...

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos y Sakura se escuso diciendo sentirse adormilada y se echo a dormir, yo me puse a su lado contemplando a aquel angel tan hermoso que estaba a punto de dejarme para volver al cielo, de donde habia caido para cuidar de mi.

Una hora despues desperto diciendo sentir frio, la tape con todas las mantas que hallé.

-Sasuke, tengo frio... – susurro – ponte a mi lado ¿si?

Me sente a su lado y la abrase, la estreche contra mi pecho mientras ella se sumio en un sueño eterno.

-Gracias... por todo, Sasuke – susurro y me beso en el cuello – _Feliz... Cumpleaños..._

La abrase con más fuerza mientras acariciaba su, ahora corto, pelo. Coloque mi pera contra su cabeza y asi me quede a su lado. Pronto la senti tan fria como un copo de nieve, la estreche mientras una lagrima se deslisaba solitaria por mi mejilla. Me habian vuelto a quitar a una persona amada, me quitaron a mi angel...

Aquel año lo llevo en el alma, grabado en mi corazón.Sufri su perdida durante un largo periodo, pero cumplí mi promesa, durante años me preocupe de ser feliz, disfrute al maximo mi maldita vida, tan vacia sin ella, pero completa con su recuerdo. Han pasado 63 años, y ella aun es la unica en mi vida, es la unica que amare, y siempre sera asi, ella es la unica en mi vida, en mi corazon... ella es mi todo, y se que ella me espera, tan entuciasmada como yo con la idea de nuestro reencuentro...

Durante 14 años hice mucho mal, y es por eso que a aquellas que amaba(y amo) fueron alejadas de mi, pero esas dolorosas perdidas me enseñarón que nada es eterno, y con más razon hay que apreciar las cosas mientras se pueda, que hay que disfrutar la vida, pues esta es muy corta.

Y ahora despues de tanto tiempo, sé que volvere a ver pronto a mi Sakura, a mi dulce flor de cereso, a la muchacha que le debo la alegria que he esperimentado todo este tiempo, a la que me enseño a ser _feliz..._

_-Alfin, mi Sakura, pronto nos veremos, y esta vez nada nos seperara, y no podras detenerme cuando complete aquello que no me dejaste decir la ultima vez... TE AMO...

* * *

_

Bien, esto es el producto de estudiar tanto historia u.u

Jajaja, bueno, espero les haya gustado,  
a mi me dio un vuelco al el corazón cuando se me ocurrio, aun que claro, me falta mucho para dramatisar bien las cosas, no me salio exactamente... tragico, o almenos no como me habria gustado (nada encontra de los principales, ademas estamos seguros de que se vuelven a encontrar ¿no? nwn ¡hay que pensar positivo!)  
Espero las criticas y/o tomatasos . U


End file.
